


Anonymous Chatroom

by mvpnbp



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN - Fandom, diamond edge tour, seventeen the8, the8 - Fandom, xu minghao - Fandom, xu minghao x reader - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpnbp/pseuds/mvpnbp
Summary: You live in the US and attend Kpop's boy group Seventeen Chicago and Dallas Diamond Edge World Tours. To avoid PCD you reach out to find someone to talk to about it online. In an anonymous online chat you type in the "intrests" box "seventeen" which matches you with someone of the same interest. You never expected them to be a member of the group...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Anonymous Chatroom

Welcome to the chat! You are talking to Anonymous who also likes "seventeen".  
Y: hello  
A: hi  
Y: what's up  
A mm just bored   
Y me too  
A so you like seventeen  
Y yeah you too?  
A mhm my bias is the8  
Y ah, me too! He's a really warm person  
A I like his fashion  
Y yeah his style is on point! He has a good eye for style and detail  
A he cares a lot for others  
Y and he doesn't feed the unhealthy relationship with fans.. and though other celebrities have said similar things, he said it to one fan, to their face, and with complete respect  
A respect? What do you mean  
Y he didn't shame the fan for loving him, and he encouraged them to find someone who will treat them right, like the way seventeen does.  
A ahh I see.. yes. She should find someone who will be kind to her and think about her a lot and if they don't, they aren't worth dating. Fantasy can be an inspiration for reality. How old are you btw?  
Y I totally agree. Without fantasy, where are ideas born? Of course there is a limit, but reality is too difficult without an escape. Aaand I'll tell you if you tell me first!   
A I'm a young adult.. in my 20s  
Y I'm 22.. so that's nice! We're in the same general generation in general.. unless you're almost 30, it wouldn't be my first time haha  
A are you on this site a lot ?  
Y yes.. Too many people have said they are my age but turned out to be 14 haha  
A you don't see a lot of people the same age?  
Y they are almost all younger, the ones I end up being friends with, anyways. I like to take care of them like an older sister  
A that's so sweet, and you met because seventeen?  
Y yeah! It was a different chatroom, but we have our own GC now and go out to eat sometimes  
A you live near each other?? That's so cool!   
Y yes we were so surprised!! We were all really scared at first and hesitant, because we were kind of strangers. But we warmed up really quickly and embarrass each other in public a lot when we go out  
A I'm so happy that seventeen was able to have a small part in bringing you together. It makes me really happy to hear  
Y I met a lot of carats when I went to the concerts last year, too! I made some really amazing friends there too. All because of seventeen! 😳 I'm really grateful to them for so many reasons. I used to be so lonely.. I guess I kinda still am a bit lonely though since I'm here  
A you went to the concert??? Concerts?? Also is it because they are so much younger?  
Y yeah! Chicago and Dallas, I got to meet them for a second in the hi touches as well.. 😊   
Y and yeah.. it's lonely when I can't talk to them about my problems, also even though it's the same general area, it's a lot of driving to gather all of us  
A I see... You need a same aged friend! Here I am, haha 😙 and you had Hi toucheS?? That's amazing!!   
Y oho thanks for talking to me and listening so well! Sorry I've only been talking about myself this whole time -_- you want to hear about the concert? You didn't get to go?  
A yes!! Please tell me what you thought!! They... Didn't tour where Im from  
Y awh I'm sorry.. live vicariously through me!! I don't remember too much though.. I was too excited! There was so much happening at once XD but I worked two jobs for a few months in order to afford going! It was more than worth it!   
A ahh, well, what were memorable moments? I heard the hi touch was so quick. And two jobs!? I hope you didn't work too hard :( you shouldn't overwork yourself~   
Y I kinda did overwork myself.. but it's okay, I quit the job that was working me too hard and kept the one that treated me well.   
A that's good.. you should prioritize your health  
Y of course! Now about the concert..  
A yes yes the concertS  
A and hi toucheS  
Y haha  
Y okay, so when I was seeing them in front of me, I was really starstruck.. I was kinda in denial that they were real and I wasn't just watching a video of them, because they looked exactly the same.   
A ahh that's so strange  
Y it FELT strange!   
A you watched a lot of videos I guess  
Y too many lol  
A what else?  
Y the translator.. it seemed like a lot was lost in his translations. There were some really good moments on stage during the ments, since seventeen is so good at making things fun  
A they are a goofy bunch sometimes, yeah XD  
Y so yeah they were exactly as advertised except literally right in front of me, doing this performance after traveling so far. I was really touched. I was just so happy to meet them, though I live in the us and didn't have to travel nearly as far.   
A to you felt like you met them in the middle? Like you reached for each other?  
Y exactly!! Like I really wanted to meet them, and they really wanted to meet me. I felt a lot of love in that auditorium. The fans are amazing too  
A they take after their idols 😄  
Y they do! Like the sun and moon  
Y so the hi touch  
A yes!! What were your first impressions?  
Y so in Chicago I was totally at a loss for words, I tried to say something to Joshua since he spoke English, because I helped hand out the bags for everyone to have colors over their lightsticks and phones since the app wasn't out yet  
A what do you mean tried? What did you say?  
Y I said I helped with the fan project and he looked like he didn't understand then I made eye contact with mingyu who was oblivious and just smiling like the big puupy he is  
A lol!!!!  
Y so there will be members I skip over since I didn't really interact with them because I was a deer in headlights or just went too quickly like dino who was fist and scoups and Woozi who were after mingyu  
A you remembered the order at least?  
Y only because other people posted after and low-key seone took video but it helped me remember it a bit easier afterwards  
A oo she didn't get caught?  
Y no and she didn't share it publicly though Woozi definitely saw her phone lol  
A ah it's bound to happen, at least you were able to remember  
Y yes!! So there was a bit of a shock and I spaced out until I got to the last member in line...   
A The8!   
Y yes!! I swear time stopped for a moment when he and I made eye contact, I really felt warmth radiating from him, he just had an energy.. and his smile was subtle and caring, his eyes were so warm  
A all that in just a moment?  
Y it felt like longer than when I was in the concert ! And after I passed him my friend was behind me but I BOLTED outside  
A bolted?   
Y I ran away with all of my might even though I could have waited a moment for my friend and enjoyed just a few more seconds  
Y it was a fight or flight reflection I'm pretty sure  
A so you didn't say anything?  
Y nope! But! I redeemed myself at the next hitouch! I said a word, haha!   
A what did you say?  
A you the8 or to every one?  
Y I said a few thanks, the staff yelled at me, told me not to grab their hands, I apologised and said I didn't know, and scoups proceeded to squeeze my hand and say thank you to me, which really made up for it all, he turned what could have made me sad right around, he is really carats protector  
A that's really rude of the staff.. I'm happy he took notice  
Y after that, though they pushed me past all the reasons of the members, which was most everyone 😑 but!! The8 was at the very end  
A like he was waiting for you!   
Y hmm he looked kind of like his hip was bothering him, though. He was leaning on the railing, I wondered if he was alright, and then he went to the hospital and on break once that tour was over... It made me sad that he was suffering for so long before he got it checked out and healed  
A... You noticed that? He should have gotten it checked sooner TT o TT   
Y I'm sure he wanted to participate, wait just a bit longer.. and hoping it would heal itself. It's understandable why he might not get it checked right away, and put it off. I'm just happy that it's taken care of now. Besides, since that break, he has grown so much! I can't say the same for all the time I've spent idle  
A yep he paints, takes photos, studies fashion  
Y and he has a lot of good philosophies  
Y oh and to end the hi touch story I said bye to him and he said bye to me that was it haha anticlimactic  
A haha it's fine! That's nice though!   
Y but that's how I started to bias him, though I began liking the group because I was interested in Woozi  
A woozi? You think he's cute?  
Y it's true.. but mostly I just liked how he moved and sounded, I found out the rest with time. I liked how he had a quiet personality but found a friend group like seventeen with so many lovely charming people.  
A you relate? Haha  
Y yeah! I wish I had a group of friends like them, I like to pretend that were friends, but I'm still quite lonely  
A hmm.. back to the fantasy thing,   
Y there is no one quite like seventeen 😆   
A they are certainly a unique group  
Y definitely!  
A thanks for telling me your story! It's better than trying to find info online, to be honest English isn't my first language  
Y ah is it hard to search for things?  
A yeah, so I'm actually kinda on here for a language partner XD  
Y I hope you learned a bit from talking to me! I can keep helping if you like? I don't have any sns though...   
A Kakao?  
Y oh, yes, I have that!!   
A uhh one second  
Y oh sure!   
......  
A so my username is fro88y   
Y like froggy?  
A yeah! Frogs are cute  
Y ah, so mine is svtsquid  
A squid? Lol  
Y squids are cute, too 😤   
A I didn't say they weren't cute 😜  
Y squids are super cute!! I liked them since before Splatoon came out too  
A that game? My friend plays it  
Y ooh!! You should borrow it and we can play!  
A I'll ask him XD  
Y my brothers used to play with me but now I'm the only one who plays and I don't like playing alone as much  
A little brothers?  
Y older! I'm the youngest 😝  
A they don't play with you?? They should play with you sometimes at least!  
Y I know -_- I try to get them to hang out with me by buying them food, but I just end up spending a lot of money cause they can eat a lot 😒   
A that's!!! Are you really the youngest?????  
Y I'm an old lady at heart ;-;  
A are they your grandsons? HAHA  
Y yep.. lol oh, we're connected on Kakao! Do you want to chat there next time, then? I kinda gtg  
A oh, sure! I'm busy too actually, but I was having too much fun talking to you! ^-^ let's talk there next time  
Y okay! bye~  
A byee~ 😆

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this completely self indulgent piece that makes me smile to look back on even though i wrote it back in 2017


End file.
